Robin: Boy Murderer
by stupidityismyname
Summary: FINALLY! The day Robin snaps! What would happen? Rated M for violence.


Robin: Boy Murderer

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. And also I was sugar high when I wrote this, so yeah.

One day, in the billionaire's mansion, Bruce Wayne was reading the morning paper while Dick was twitching and muttering to himself. Bruce ignored Dick as he flipped the page on the newspaper. "Hmm. Penguin steals rare vulture egg," he kept on reading to himself.

"WHAT?" Dick Grayson's eye twitched. The day Bruce feared when one day his sidekick will finally snap. He had enough of all the freaks running around Gotham. He had to do something! With one swoop, took off into the Batcave, put on his costume, then rode his motorcycle out.

Moments later, Joker was just escaping from Arkham. "Hoo hoo! They will never catch me!" he laughed to himself. Seconds later, Robin appeared out of nowhere then ran him over with the motorcycle. Joker died from internal bleeding. "Revenge!" Robin muttered as he rode away.

Sometime later on the same day, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy ran out of a jewelry shop, holding their stolen loot. They stop dead in their tracks as Robin stood before them. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, YOU VILE WOMEN!" He yelled out, and then launches his grapple hook at them. It dragged Harley by the hair and brought her closer to him. He delivered a sickening blow to her stomach. She coughed up blood and died, instantly. Then Robin walked to Poison Ivy, who was crying over Harley's dead body, and snapped her neck. Instant kill! Robin ran off screaming his head off.

Scarecrow was just sitting on his chair watching Loony Tunes. "Ha ha ha. They are just so funny" He laughed but stopped abruptly as he heard a motorcycle crash into the building. "Gasp. Useless the boy blunder! How is Bat-brain? Good? I'm doing well too. Now go away so I can watch my show" Robin walked over to the fear gas tanks and broke off the nozzles. Robin quickly put on a gas mask. "Noooo!" screamed Scarecrow as he inhaled the gas. Screams of terror followed shortly and Scarecrow died from fear.

The Penguin was busy running his little nightclub. He was bored and drunk so he decided to hit on a girl who was sitting next to him. "Hey baby, you wanna have a walk around town?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. The expression on his face changed as if he knew something was wrong. Something was indeed wrong! Turns out the girl was Robin in disguise! "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR TOUCHING ME!" he shrieked, then roundhouse kicked him onto a glass table, which shattered underneath him. A piece of glass cut him and he died a slow, but rather painful death. Robin searched until he found the vulture egg and smashed it.

The Ventriloquist and Scarface were about to pull a heist, when Robin showed up. He threw a batarang at Scarface, which cut Scarface's head off. The Ventriloquist died a little inside.

Killer Croc was waddling in the sewers until Robin appeared. "What do you want?" He growled. Robin said nothing then threw a bomb at Killer Croc and blew him up. Then Robin skinned him and turned him into boots.

Catwoman walked on the sidewalk casually. Robin arrived holding onto a very angry pit bull. He released the dog on Catwoman. The dog attacked and killed her. Robin laughed evilly.

Riddler was on a plane to Metropolis. "I'll have some water, please." He asked charmingly to the female flight attendant who smiled back at him. Riddler was just relaxing when Robin, who was dressed as a normal civilian, jumped at him and mercilessly beat him until he died from injuries, as the people around him gasped in horror. Robin jumped off the plane with a parachute and landed safely.

Mr. Freeze walked into a dark alley. He was never seen coming out…

It was nighttime and both Alfred and Bruce were getting pretty worried. The door slammed and Robin walked in, holding Bane's head for some odd reasons unknown. He threw the head onto the table. Bruce eyed him angrily for Robin went against their 'code'.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW? I FREAKIN' KILLED OFF ALL OF GOTHAM'S VILLAINS! CRIME WILL GO DOWN AND WE CAN NOW LIVE OUR LIVES AS NORMAL PEOPLE! WHAT DO YOU GOTTA SAY TO THAT?

Bruce took a deep breath. "You're one sick dick."


End file.
